Such an automatic change-over coupling is known from DE 43 21 691 A1. It is intended for a robot for automatically picking up and changing tools and has two coupling parts with basic supports and with a coupling mechanism for the controlled connection and release of the coupling parts. The change-over coupling also has at least one media coupling, with which media-carrying lines can be coupled.